Promise
by HiddenPersonality2
Summary: Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang cinta antara seorang gadis biasa dan seorang prajurit. Seorang prajurit tugasnya adalah bertarung di medan perang yang ganas dan bisa gugur kapan saja. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya bisa duduk diam di belakang. Tapi mereka menyukai satu sama lain sejak hari itu…


**Err… This is my first story EVER! Pertama kali bikin cerita yang ber-genre romance.**

**Don't flame me plz, just R&R! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Emil Chronicle Online**

**Summary : Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang cinta antara seorang gadis biasa dan seorang prajurit. Seorang prajurit tugasnya adalah bertarung di medan perang yang ganas dan bisa gugur kapan saja. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya bisa duduk diam di belakang. Tapi mereka menyukai satu sama lain sejak hari itu…**

**Promise**

**By**

**HiddenPersonality2**

Di dominion world, tempat dimana sedang terjadi pertempuran/peperangan antara DEM yang ingin menghancurkan dan menguasai domi world dengan ras dominion yang sampai saat ini masih berjuang untuk mempertahankan wilayah mereka yang masih tersisa.

Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang cinta antara seorang gadis dominion biasa bernama Scarlet dan seorang prajurit dominion, Tenji. Sebagai seorang prajurit, sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk melindungi kota West Fort, satu-satunya tempat yang masih utuh, dari serangan para DEM. Tentu saja menyerang DEM juga bagian dari tgsnya, yang sama artinya dia harus mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melindungi para dominion.

Tenji, begitu panggilan akrabnya, sebenarnya memiliki sebuah perasaan terpendam kepada seorang gadis dominion yang dulu pernah ia selamatkan dari serangan para DEM. Saat itu, sang gadis (yang kemudian memberitahu namanya sebagai Scarlet) sedang berusaha mengungsi bersama dengan keluarganya mengikuti sebuah kelompok pengungsi ke West Fort. Namun sayangnya ditengah perjalanan menuju kota tersebut itulah sekawanan DEM menghadang kelompok mereka, dan dalam sekejap menghabisi sebagian besar dari kelompok tersebut. Scarlet termasuk dari sebagian kecil yang berusaha melarikan diri. Saat itulah Tenji muncul bersama kelompok prajuritnya dan langsung menghalau sang musuh.

Sang gadis, Scarlet, saat ini sedang berada d West Fort. Terus menunggu kepulangan orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya... sekaligus telah menawan hatinya (kyaa! w). Terkadang ia akan pergi ke Battleship island untuk bisa menemui Tenji, namun entah kenapa orang yang dicari tidak pernah ada. Si Resistance Mercenaries yang sering memberi tumpangan pada Scarlet pun merasa turut prihatin padanya...dan dia berjanji pada dirinya pasti akn memberi kabar pada si gadis berambut hitam itu apabila Tenji sudah datang k Battleship Island.

1 minggu kemudian, Resistance Mercenaries terlihat terburu-buru di West Fort untuk memberi kabar gembira pada Scarlet bahwa Tenji sudah tiba di Battleship Island. Gadis yang biasanya murung itu pun langsung terlihat bersinar-sinar wajahnya, bahagia bukan kepalang. Walaupun sekarang sudah malam hari dan banyak monster (atau lebih buruk lagi, DEM) berkeliaran, Scarlet tetap nekad pergi bersama RM ke Battleship Island.

Sesampainya di sana, mata Scarlet langsung tertuju pada 1 orang: Tenji, yang saat itu sedang berdiri diam di belakang sebuah tenda memandangi langit. Tentu saja, dia tidak tahu kalau gadis yang ia sukai ada di belakangnya-dia terlalu larut dalam pikiran yang saat ini sedang bergejolak dalam kepalanya. Gadis dominion itu mencoba untuk memanggilnya.

"Tenji?" Tenji membeku. Kemudian menggeleng kepala, bergumam, "Ah, mana mungkin. Pasti cuma perasaanku saja."

"Tenji!" Kali ini Tenji otomatis menjawab, "Ya?" sebelum berputar dan...melakukan gerakan imitasi dari ikan, mulutnya menyerupai huruf besar 'O'.

"..." dia ternganga tanpa sepatah kata pun. Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya tertawa geli melihat expresinya. Suara tawa yang bagi sang dominion lelaki itu sebagai suara penyejuk hatinya yang selama ini terasa perih setelah sekian lama bertarung tanpa pernah menemuinya sekalipun sejak ia menolong gadis itu. Itu suara gadis yang ia cintai...

Tenji dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk menghimpun tenaga untuk menjawab panggilan Scarlet, dia tidak ingin terlihat aneh didepannya. "S-Scarlet?" sang gadis mengangguk, senyum mengembang. "Kenapa... kau ada di sini?"

Gadis itu terdiam untuk beberapa detik, pipinya mulai menjadi pink. "Err...aku...aku d-datang ke s-sini untuk menemui k-kamu." Tenji dapat merasakan kalau warna pipinya mulai menyusul warna pipi Scarlet.

"O-oh, benarkah?"

"Em.. iya."

Hening.

Suasananya jadi canggung, apalagi saat wajah kedua dominion itu merah padam karena malu... Tanpa diduga, Scarlet mengatakan hal yang selama ini terus ia pendam. Kata2 itu pertama2 masih gagap, tapi setelah itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa bisa dihentikan lagi: "Errrmm... Tenji, begini umm… sebenarnya aku... a-aku...umm... (Ah, langsung saja!) A-Aku… aku menyukaimu!"

Hening.

"..." Tenji melotot terkejut. Scarlet ternganga, tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Keduanya membeku untuk beberapa saat. "...eh?" adalah jawaban yang hanya Tenji bisa katakan sekarang. Scarlet menunduk sambil memejamkan mata erat-erat, wajah semerah tomat.

Setelah Tenji dapat memproses kata-kata yang barusan dilontarkan oleh gadis berambut hitam tersebut ke dalam kepalanya, baru ia bereaksi; reaksi spontan: dia tertawa. Scarlet memandangi lelaki dominion itu dengan wajah aneh: dia baru saja menyatakan cintanya kepada dia dan dia tertawa?

Melihat ekspresi Scarlet, Tenji langsung berhenti dan berdeham. Kemudian, dengan senyuman yang ia pikir ia tidak pernah punya karena senyum itu benar-benar bahagia dan wajah yang berseri-seri, ia berkata: "Ahaha… Maaf kalau tadi aku tertawa. Emmm, begini... sebenarnya aku... err, juga punya perasaan padamu." Scarlet membelalakkan mata. "Makanya... selama ini kupikir aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan saat kau meng-_confess_ padaku, aku sangat bahagia! Emm, tapi..." Tenji langsung berwajah sedih.

"Ada apa?" Scarlet bertanya cemas.

"...kau tahu kan kalau aku ini seorang prajurit. Sudah tugasku untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa demi melindung para saudara-saudari kita para dominion dari serangan musuh. Perang ini belumlah usai, bahkan jauh dari itu." Dia lalu memandang lurus Scarlet dengan keseriusan dan... gugup? Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu dengan perlahan dia menggenggam kedua tangan mungil gadis dominion itu dengan erat.

"Tahukah kau? Saat ini di dunia Emil sedang berlangsung sebuah event. Namanya event June Bride. Saat dimana kedua orang yang saling menyukai bisa resmi menjadi couple dengan menggunakan sertifikat yang didapat setelah menyelesai kan suatu Quest tertentu." Scarlet masih belum mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Dan aku tahu kita tidak bisa ke dunia emil untuk mengikuti event itu karena perang ini, dan aku tahu... kalau kapan saja aku bisa... gugur dalam perang-tapi!" dia cepat-cepat mengatakan itu sebelum gadis yang ia cintai sempat protes.

"Tapi... aku juga tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah kalah, tidak disaat aku sudah memiliki orang yang sangat penting bagiku." Scarlet terharu mendengarnya, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Karena itu, yang ingin kukatakan sebenarnya adalah... Scarlet (_gulped_), maukah... kau menjadi couple ku? Meski aku adalah seorang prajurit yang menghabiskan waktunya di medan perang?"

Scarlet merasa kalau musim semi telah tiba di dunia dominion, dia bisa merasakan dirinya tersenyum lebar, tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan. Dia sangat, sangat, sangat bahagia. Air mata kebahagiaan perlahan menetes di pipinya yang bersemu merah. "Ya!" jawabnya dengan gembira. "Aku mau! Dan aku tidak peduli tentang hal itu, aku akan terus menunggu kepulanganmu! Tidak peduli seberapa lamanya kau di medan peperangan! Dan berjanjilah padaku-bahwa kau akan terus hidup dan pulang untuk menemuiku lagi! Berjanjilah!"

Tenji tersenyum dengan wajah berseri-seri, ia menggenggam tangan gadis dominion itu dengan penuh rasa sayang, menjawab dengan mantap: "Pasti."

_~Fin~_

Yak, sekian dari cerita ini.

Mungkin terlihat agak datar dan kurang terasa nuansa _romance_-nya. Tapi bagiku ini sudah cukup bagus.

Cerita ini awalnya dibuat untuk kontes ScreenShot June Bride, ya memang ada gambarnya tapi saat ini aku mengirim cerita ini di komputer yg berbeda dan tidak memiliki gambar tersebut. Aku hanya iseng menge-_post_ cerita yang sudah kebuat ke FF net.

Menang kontes itu atau tidak, sebenarnya aku tidak peduli.

So… R&R plz!


End file.
